When the Nightmares End
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: When I say I'm sorry, will you believe me? Will you listen to my story? I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I just want to see you at least once more. When these nightmares end, will you be waiting for me? Genre may change Male OC no romance
1. Introductions

**So for those of you who read my Harry Potter-Bleach crossover (Harry Potter & The Visitors From The Dead) and were confused, here's the history between Shouta and the Soul Society. It will probably relate closely with my FP story (With These Wax Wings I'll Fly) except with a few changes or so. I still haven't worked out the finer details since I usually do that as I write, so yeah… but it'll probably be like a sequel, so SPOILERS if you want to read it. I will make a sequel for the FP story (Every Star A Life), so that's where the majority of the spoilers come from. But I'm making a few changes to it, so please read it! I'll stop talking now. Review Please!**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro walked quietly through the peaceful Rukongai district as he (regrettably) headed back to finish his never-ending paperwork.

"Did you hear? Another Izukai has passed on over here."

"Really? That's scary, I heard he was another cursed one."

"Yeah, I heard he's a serial killer. Murdered the love of his life and actually pretended he cared."

"They should have him executed. He's a danger to the Soul Society."

The Shinigami Captain had been hearing rumors like this all throughout the Soul Society, whether he was in the Seireitei or not. Sighing, he tried to let his mind drift to other things, but couldn't help thinking about the rumors. '_If this Izukai is such a danger, he'll be taken care of quickly. But if he did kill the one he loved, would he really pretend to care?_'

He had just gotten into his office when a hell butterfly flew in, landing on his extended finger. _Captain Hitsugaya, you are to report to the Squad 1 barracks for a Captain's meeting._ The butterfly left, and Hitsugaya sighed again, glancing longingly before shunpoing out of the Squad 10 office.

When Hitsugaya got there, the other Captains were already there, along with an additional member. The boy had long, unkempt brown hair, and bright, glowing green eyes that seemed to hold so much more pain than Hitsugaya had ever experienced. He stood next to the Head Captain, frowning and looking slightly uncomfortable. As Hitsugaya took his spot, he noticed Soifon blushing and stealing glances at the boy, who was, honestly, handsome.

"You are all probably wondering who this beside me is." The Head Captain started.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri scoffed. Ignoring him, Yamamoto continued. "I'm sure by now you've all heard the rumors about the Izukai family. They indeed have relations with the Soul King, and still remain one of the most prestigious families in all of the Soul Society and the World of the Living. And yes, another one has died and been sent here to the Soul Society. He is the one standing beside me. This is Izukai Shouta, part of the main family and currently the heir." He explained, gesturing to the brunette beside him. The boy nodded hesitantly.

"Isn't he that serial killer, Green? Wouldn't that mean he's dangerous?" Kyoraku spoke up, raising an eyebrow in a casual fashion.

"Yes, I am. But I won't be a threat. Not to the Soul Society at least." The boy replied, his voice bittersweet.

"I believe we would all like an explanation." Byakuya said impassively. Several others nodded.

"Very well. Most would think that Shouta-san is supposed to be in Hell, however, he is an exception because of his intentions. I believe he can explain it from there." The Head Captain looked at the boy, who nodded uncomfortably.

"I had 2 intentions, I guess you could say. At first, I was trying to find the man who murdered my mother, but at some point it became more about protecting my sister. Almost everyone I've killed was guilty of some sort of crime, like murder or drug dealing or rape."

"Almost?"

"I… You've heard those rumors about me killing the girl I loved right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, that wasn't… intentional, I guess. It was my fault. I missed and hit her by mistake." The boy looked down, the lie hanging in the air. Nobody dared question why he lied, not even Kenpachi.

"The reason for this Captain's meeting, is that one of you will take on the responsibility of having Shouta-san in your division during the duration of his stay. Any volunteers?" Some Captains tried to avoid looking at the Head Captain, others just looking at him blankly. Out of pity, Ukitake was about to speak up, when Hitsugaya beat him to it.

"I volunteer, Head Captain. I believe he would be a great asset to our squad, but I will not treat him any differently to my other members." Relief flooded through the brunette, who smiled slightly.

"Very well. Dismissed!" Everyone but Hitsugaya, the Head Captain, and Shouta left as quickly as they could. Shouta nodded towards the Captain to lead the way, and the 2 of them soon left. The Head Captain sighed quietly once he was alone. "That boy… he's changed since I last saw him."


	2. Suspicions & True Intentions

**I know I haven't updated like anything in awhile, but I've been really busy lately, and school is being stressful. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, before I forget, since they really all speak in Japanese, English will be in _italics_.**

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying. I'll leave you to get settled, so if you'll excuse me." Hitsugaya bowed slightly, albeit reluctantly, and turned around to leave.

"You don't have to be so formal. You've helped me enough as it is." The brunette spoke quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Then, you're welcome. I have to get back to my work, so I'll leave you be." Hitsugaya made another move to leave, when he caught the other shaking his head in amusement.

"If you want, I can help. I heard you're lieutenant always skips out. I have experience from when I was alive, so…" The Captain opened his mouth to decline, when he remembered the piles of work on his desk, being doubled including Matsumoto's. Instead, he sighed.

"Fine. I appreciate the help." Shouta nodded, and followed the Captain back to his office.

* * *

The 2 of them worked quietly in the office, Shouta humming an unfamiliar tune as he worked. The peace was soon interrupted, much to the annoyance of Hitsugaya, by Matsumoto Rangiku herself. "CAPTAIN~!" She called, bursting into the office as she waved a bottle of sake around. "Let's go drinking! The others have… Oh. Who is this?"

The strawberry-blonde glared at the brunette on the couch, her voice losing all enthusiasm when she noticed him. "Izukai Shouta. Nice to meet you." Matsumoto winced at his name, her attitude unusually serious.

"You're…" She muttered, disbelief flashing across her face. Shouta blinked in confusion, before his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Matsumoto, do you know him?" Hitsugaya asked, looking back and forth between the two before his gaze settled on his Lieutenant.

"…I met him once on a trip to the world of the living. He… murdered a friend I had made then." Matsumoto explained, as the two continued to glare at each other.

"He was a criminal. He would lure innocent girls into his home and rape them, and then he would threaten them into silence. A friend of my sister's was a victim of his. He would've done the same thing to you."

"Are you saying I should thank you?" Matsumoto growled, a smirk dancing on the other's lips.

"Of course. I saved countless others from a cruel fate, and delivered revenge for the victims who were too scared to do it themselves. I am a bringer of justice, a savior for the innocent. I'm their god." Matsumoto lunged at him, fury flashing through her features.

"You're no bringer of justice!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya stood abruptly, only to watch in shock as his Lieutenant was thrown back into the wall, crashing into the hallway. Shouta stood from the couch, in his right hand an ebony black gun, his smirk having disappeared.

"That was only a blank. You're lucky there wasn't any bullet in there. I promised I wouldn't be a threat to the Shinigami, but I cannot say I won't give those who defy me the punishment they deserve. You'd do well to remember that from now on, _Lieutenant_."

"Stop it. I will not permit you punishing my subordinates during your stay." Hitsugaya snapped, appearing in front of the brunette. The two glared at each other for a moment, before Shouta scoffed and his gun morphed into a black ring around his index finger.

"Fine, but if she tries that again, I can't promise anything. Better tell your other subordinates too, for that matter." Hitsugaya glared at him one last time, before turning to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-"

"I'm fine, taicho." She interrupted, keeping her head down. "I'm sorry for my disrespect, Izukai-sama. I will be taking my leave now." She bowed slightly, before running off.

Shouta sighed one more time, before sitting back down. "Let's get back to this, shall we?" He muttered, picking up the brush and paper.

"What was that change in attitude?" Hitsugaya snapped, turning back to the brunette. The other sighed, and set the things back down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied calmly, turning to face the other in the eyes.

"Yes you do. Everyone knows you lied about killing that girl accidentally. I believe it's about time you explain. Are you really not a threat to us?" Fury flashed through Shouta's eyes when Hitsugaya mentioned his lie, but it was smothered when the brunette heard the question.

"_Are you really not a threat to us?"_

There was a long pause, before Shouta sighed. "I… don't know. I have no intentions on hurting anyone, but if I have to, I will." He replied quietly, causing the Captain to tense.

"Then what are your true intentions?"

"I'm looking for someone." The brunette answered simply, his eyes clouded with a mask of indifference.

"Who?" Hitsugaya continued, only to be answered by another glare from the other.

"_None of your business." _Shouta snapped in English, his response short and clipped. "_I'll do what I want, when I want. And there's nothing you can do to stop me._" With that, Shouta turned back to the paperwork, picking up the brush as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Yes Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto did not look up as the shorter Captain strode into his office angrily.

"I believe I deserve to know what exactly is going on with Izukai Shouta." Hitsugaya answered curtly, standing stiffly in front of the other seated at the desk. "What is he really after?"

"I see… Then, have you ever heard of the _Satanic Conspiracy_?"


End file.
